


Loyalty or Adventure

by PedestrianB



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Some Deliberate Inaccurate Details, just for fun, zOMG!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedestrianB/pseuds/PedestrianB
Summary: The lost account of an old Gaian who chose the wrong option.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Loyalty or Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySnoozan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySnoozan/gifts).



> Although official Records were lost, thanks to the power of time-travel through the internet and digging through an old computer and interviewing the only two witnesses to this account we have been able to piece together the majority of what happened.

Roughly several decades ago a young Gaian named Meekins entered the realm of zOMG! in search of adventure. Immediately upon entering they were enchanted by the full armor set of the local guards. 

Using their single contact whom had told them about zOMG! Meekins expressed their desire to own a copy of the guard’s outfit, knowing full well their own little starting pocket change gold would never make a dent in the inflated marketplace. 

Their contact delivered the goods and produced a copy of the full set of armor. Meekins immediately donned them and never took them off or changed their clothes. 

Trainee Guard Meekins’s first area was Barton Town. Here they learned how the world of zOMG! worked and was told about the Animated, Null Chambers, and rings. 

Leaving Barton Town Meekins entered Village Greens where they encountered their first Animated enemies. Learning how to fight and the combat system had them making their way to Bill’s Ranch where after more fighting they eventually made their way to Zen Gardens. 

(Sometime before Zen Gardens however Meekins flew the frontier skies in an airship and after many hilarious random occurrences including but not limited to: becoming host to a family of eucestodas; going to a huge weevil party; going to three weddings with a hole in their shirt; and winning a knitting contest with an ogre; they received a water sprite who forever laid upon Meekins’s head). 

Upon entering Zen Gardens Meekins met with a young woman named Katsumi. Katsumi desired for Meekins to take her wish for peace from the Animated to the nearby Wishing Tree. Meekins complied and returned to Katsumi who informed Meekins her new desire to let her Uncle know she was okay. 

Since Katsumi herself said she was safe because of a crystal her Uncle gave her Meekins again fulfilled Katsumi’s request and left to locate her Uncle with a glass rod that Katsumi had lent Meekins. 

Ringing the nearby iron bell with the glass rod Meekins entered the Ninja Meadow and met Katsumi’s Uncle Kin. Thanks to court transcripts their conversation has been able to be paraphrased. 

Uncle Kin: “Thank you for helping Katsumi. Now I have two important tasks for you. One is that my niece _may_ still need protection. The other is that my ninja clan _is_ currently sorely pressed within the forest. We need those that have courage and do not fear danger to help us. Which task will you accept?” 

Uncle Kin: “Choose carefully.” 

Meekins: “Well since it sounds like the ninja clan is about to lose their ground in the forest against the Animated and I’ve already helped out Katsumi I will choose to help you Uncle Kin.” 

Uncle Kin: “…So you would choose to abandon a young innocent girl to possible doom while you race about into the unknown to face foes you know nothing about!” 

Meekins: “What?! No! If Katsumi _WAS_ in actual danger I would _NEVER_ abandon her! But you said she MAY only be in danger but she’s not really because of the crystal YOU gave her so she’s SAFE right now!” 

Uncle Kin: “…” 

Meekins: “She sent me to YOU to check up on YOUR safety!” 

Uncle Kin: “…” 

Meekins: “Haven’t you played any adventure games before? I helped Katsumi and she said to go check up on you and I help you with your quest so then I can go back to Katsumi and tell her you’re okay!” 

Uncle Kin: “It may be as you say. Still, I have found you not worthy!” 

Meekins: “Ugh…!”

Uncle Kin: “Go and leave as you have much to learn!” 

And so Trainee Guard Meekins never completed their quest to become an official Town Guard because they overthought the logic of the world of zOMG! 

Sometimes there are sightings of a Gaian in town armor with a water sprite on their head but all other records have been lost to history. 

Morale of the Story: 

Be careful what you choose and sometimes it’s worse to over-complicate game logic. 

:D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wiki for exact names, locations, and game script (which I did paraphrase somewhat). 
> 
> Also thank you to my Sis for being present when I originally played this lol


End file.
